For many applications bar material, including not only round but also polygonal bars, has to be machined. It is for example necessary to cut bar material to predetermined lengths. A particular problem arises however in the machining of the ends of bars. This includes mainly facing, internal and external beveling, hollowing, form drilling, corner rounding, external cylindrical turning, pointing, flat punching, crowning, and so on. All these machining operations require a metalworking device, generally consisting of a drill stand or the like.
The bar is then clamped in a vise and the end of the bar is worked by hand with the aid of the drill stand.
Another possible way of machining ends of bars comprises appropriate hollowing in a lathe or the like. This shows that the machining of bar ends is very labour-intensive, not highly automated and therefore very expensive.
The aim of the inventor is to develop an apparatus of the kind indicated above, by means of which the machining of bars, particularly the ends of bars, can be carried out automatically, at lower cost, and in particular also with much greater accuracy.